More Likely
by Roy-Daidouji
Summary: Al fin el verdadero final de la película de Card Captor Sakura es revelado, aquí están las 4 versiones que no vieron la luz pero corrigen la infamia cometida por el final original. Yuri, TomoSaku.
1. Toma 1

N.A. El siguiente fic ofrece una serie de nuevos finales para la película de Card Captor Sakura, serán 4 pequeñas escenas de cómo debió haber terminado la relación de Syaoran, Tomoyo y Sakura.

**TOMA 1**

La catástrofe se había evitado, la carta "The Nothing" fue capturada, ahora Sakura debía enfrentarse a sus sentimientos lo cual sería una prueba aun más difícil que la mágica. Miro a su alrededor e inevitablemente su mirada se encontró con la de Syaoran, por instantes la duda la invadió impidiéndole tomar una decisión, mas tomando un respiro y sosteniendo con sus manos su impaciente corazón reunió todo su valor.

—Syaoran al fin lo entiendo, se a quien le pertenece mi corazón.

—Sakura. . . —Syaoran miro a anhelante a Sakura.

—Cuando volviste de China, me di cuenta de la verdad, este tiempo a tu lado ha permitido que mi corazón y mente se aclaren.

—Yo. . .

—Ahora me reuniré con la persona más especial para mí.

—Espera por favor, pronto estaré contigo —Syaoran intento detenerla preocupado de que no lograra saltar.

—No quiero.

Sakura retrocedió un poco sonriendo, salto por los aires, Syaoran extendió los brazos, listo para recibir a la joven de ojos esmeralda. Cuando esta llego la abrazo fuertemente.

—Sakura yo también te amo, eres la persona más espacial para mí. . .

—Syaoran yo. . . —intento interrumpir Sakura.

—Vamos a vivir en China —en su emoción Syaoran no la escucho— y seremos muy felices ¿Que dices?

—Veras —dijo Sakura— esto es muy incomodo. . .

—¿A qué te refieres? —dijo mientras su semblante se nublaba con cierta angustia.

—Sí, es que, yo —dijo Sakura algo avergonzada— yo no estaba hablando de ti.

—Pero dijiste que mi regreso te había visto ver claro.

—Si, cuando volviste me di cuenta de que tu no eras para mi, sencillamente no somos compatibles.

—Entonces. . .

—Me refería a Tomoyo, este tiempo ha estado a mi lado, mucho más cerca y pude ver que lo que siento por ella es más que amistad.

Syaoran bajo lentamente a Sakura, la noticia lo tenía congelado, apenas pudo articular algunas palabras.

—Ah sí claro, yo estaba solo bromeando —se excuso tontamente.

—Sí, bueno, lo mejor es que me vaya ya, Tomoyo debe haber despertado y me estará buscando.

—Si claro, pero somos amigos ¿verdad?

—Sí, amigos, lo que digas, bueno adiós —dijo Sakura corriendo ya.

—Adiós —el chico, no pudo si no contemplar como Sakura corría en dirección a su verdadero amor.


	2. Toma 2

**Toma 2**

—Espera por favor, pronto estaré contigo.

—No quiero.

Sakura retrocedió un poco, sonriendo, salto por los aires, Syaoran extendió los brazos, listo para recibir a la joven de ojos esmeralda, pero el abrazo no llego, extrañado, Syaoran abrió los ojos, Sakura no estaba en ningún lado, la busco en el sitio donde instantes atrás la había visto, pero había desaparecido. En ese momento comenzó a escuchar un sonido extraño bajo sus pies. Se acercó al borde de las escaleras que aún bajo el hechizo de la carta no habían regresado, observó a Sakura en brazos de Tomoyo quien sin duda alguna había estado allí esperando su caída.

—Oh Tomoyo, estoy tan feliz de que todo esto haya terminado y sigas amándome.

—Por supuesto mi pequeña Sakura, ninguna magia podría desvanecer lo que siento por ti —suavemente Tomoyo unió sus labios a los de Sakura— pero deberías decirle a Syaoran.

—Sí, tienes razón —Sakura alzo la mirada y sorprendida vio al chico Chino con una expresión de desconcierto y dolor de estómago en su rostro— Syaoran veo que ya te diste cuenta, te lo iba a decir antes, pero todo este problema no me lo permitió, cuando te fuiste a China, me di cuenta de que a quien realmente amo es a Tomoyo y ya somos novias. De todos modos gracias por todo.

—Pero Sakura yo. . . —el joven ya no pudo terminar la frase, los escalones aparecieron de nuevo separándolo de las chicas quienes emprendieron el camino a casa tomadas de la mano.

N.A. Bien otro final distinto, van dos y faltan otros dos.


	3. Toma 3

**Toma 3**

—Espera por favor, pronto estaré contigo.

—No quiero.

Sakura retrocedió un poco, sonriendo, salto por los aires, Syaoran extendió los brazos, listo para recibir a la joven de ojos esmeralda, pero el abrazo no llego, en su lugar el sonido de los pies de Sakura cayendo limpiamente a sus espaldas llego a sus oídos. Extrañado volteo la mirada para encontrarse a Sakura abrazando a Tomoyo.

—Tomoyo, viniste.

—Por supuesto, apenas el hechizo de la carta Clow se desvaneció, vine corriendo —dijo Tomoyo alegre— ¿así que de nuevo salvaste al mundo?

—No lo digas, me haces sonrojar.

—Pero es la verdad, mi novia es una chica muy fuerte.

—¿Novia? —pregunto un ignorado Syaoran.

—Ah, ¿sigues aquí? —Sakura se giró sorprendida de escuchar su voz se había olvidado por completo de su presencia— sí, ¿no te lo había dicho?, Tomoyo y yo llevamos un mes saliendo.

—Así es —dijo Tomoyo abrazando la cintura de Sakura— por cierto gracias por ayudarla.

—N-no, no fue nada —Syaoran apenas si podia hablar.

—Bueno nos vemos —dijo Sakura tomando su báculo mágico y activando la carta vuelo.

—Hasta luego.

Tomoyo subió detrás de Sakura aferrándose firmemente a su cuerpo, al tiempo que. Y con un fuerte batir de alas las chicas se alejaron volando, cada vez más alto, hasta desaparecer de la vista de un confundido chico vestido de verde.


	4. Toma 4 Final

**Toma 4**

—Espera por favor, pronto estaré contigo.

—No quiero.

Sakura retrocedió un poco, sonriendo, salto por los aires, Syaoran extendió los brazos, listo para recibir a la joven de ojos esmeralda. Pero no había notado a una sigilosa Tomoyo quien se acercó lentamente a la escena, y al ver a Sakura saltar, empujo a Syaoran por el precipicio, lista a ser ella quien recibiera a Sakura.

—¿Tomoyo? —Sakura pregunto extrañada al caer en los brazos de la joven pelinegra— ¿Por qué?

—¿A qué te refieres mi dulce cerezo? —La hermosa voz de Tomoyo tan cerca del rostro de Sakura, tiño sus mejillas de un suave color rosado.

—Pues. . . —Sakura parecía indecisa— esperaba caer en brazos de Syaoran.

—¿Realmente deseabas eso? —la mirada de Tomoyo volvió la de Sakura tímida.

—Es solo que siento que mucha gente esperaba que lo hiciera —dijo ella honestamente.

—Pero mi niña, no crees que es hora de que pienses en lo que realmente deseas —su sonrisa reconfortaba a la joven castaña.

—Pues sí, tienes razón Tomoyo-chan

—Entonces, —la voz de Tomoyo adquirió un matiz más seductor— ¿acaso te soy indiferente?

Sakura no sabía que decir, sentía n gran afecto por su amigo, todos estos años a su lado creyó fielmente que sus sentimientos solo eran los que se le tenían a una mejor amiga, más la situación le hacía replantearse todo aquello que sentía por Tomoyo, de lo que no había duda alguna, era la tentación que le inspiraban los delicados labios de la chica que la sostenía.

—¿Qué dices preciosa? —la mente de Sakura dama muestras de esfuerzo buscando la elección correcta en su corazón, solo unos instantes duro esto hasta que una sonrisa ilumino su rostro.

—Es verdad, Tomoyo, me gustas mucho —sin pensarlo siquiera Sakura se aferró del cuello de Tomoyo plantando en sus labios el más delicado de los besos.

Tomoyo respondió con cariño el cálido beso de Sakura, sus labios parecían conocer a la perfección los pasos que debían armonizar esta danza, con acordes lentos y tranquilos comenzaron el baile, aunque pronto la pasión dio lugar a acordes más intensos, Sakura sin saber que la impulsaba siguió la canción dentro de su corazón, permitiendo a Tomoyo la más exquisita de las danzas entre sus jóvenes e inocentes bocas.

—Tomoyo por favor. . .

—¿Por favor qué? —Tomoyo despego sus labios de Sakura por un segundo.

—Lo que haces me fascina, pero creo que aun debemos esperar para esto, lo único que ahora me importa es vivir contigo y para ello tenemos una vida entera a nuestros pies.

—Como gustes mi niña —dijo Tomoyo sonriendo feliz en su interior por las cálidas palabras de Sakura.

—Vayamos a casa, —Sakura beso a Tomoyo en la mejilla— por cierto ¿Crees que Syaoran esté bien?

—Descuida estará bien, al menos eso creo —y olvidando el asunto, una sonriente Tomoyo tomo a Sakura de la cintura emprendiendo el viaje hacia un futuro que pintaba más que bien, Sakura había expresado sus verdaderos sentimientos y había dejado de pensar en lo que dirían los demás, solo le importaba ser feliz al lado de su amada Tomoyo-chan.

N.A. Bien aquí termina el fic, y estos finales alternativos a la película de Card Captor Sakura, gracias a todos por leer y comentar, pronto continuare con más historias de otros anime y claro de esta hermosa pareja n_n


	5. Toma 5 Material Extra

**Toma 5**

**Material Extra**

N.A. Fans de Syaoran y del sentido común absténganse de leer el siguiente fic.

. . .

—Espera por favor, pronto estaré contigo.

—No quiero.

Sakura retrocedió un poco, sonriendo, Syaoran extendió los brazos, listo para recibir a la joven de ojos esmeralda. Pero Syaoran nunca recibió a la bella cazadora de cartas, en su lugar recibió el impacto de un tanque de guerra modelo M1A2 Abrams caído del cielo. El estrepito provocado por la caída del enorme vehículo militar derrumbo más de la mitad de la torre, sepultando a Syaoran en una enorme montaña de concreto.

En medio de la nube de polvo y escombros, una esfera de pálida luz azulada emergió flotando , era Sakura flotando protegida por su fiel carta "Escudo", no había recibido ni un solo golpe. Lentamente descendió hasta un lugar alejado del derrumbe donde Tomoyo la esperaba sonriente.

—Todo salió perfecto mi querida Sakura —dijo Tomoyo abrazando a Sakura tan pronto como toco suelo.

—Sí, aunque sigo creyendo que fue una medida demasiado drástica.

—Tonterías —dijo Tomoyo— ahora ese niñato ya no volverá a molestarnos.

—Eso es verdad —la castaña suspiro aliviada.

—Mira aquí viene el responsable de todo esto —dijo Tomoyo levantando la mirada y señalando una figura en el cielo.

Un paracaídas, claramente militar estaba muy próximo a ellas y no tardo en aterrizar a unos metros de distancias.

—Mayor Mike Powell III reportándose —dijo el militar con un formal saludo.

—Buen trabajo mayor —dijo Tomoyo respondiendo el saludo.

—Gracias, el objetivo "Bastardo" ha sido silenciado al fin.

—Aunque con un método muy… ostentoso —añadió Sakura.

—Pero efectivo, fue un operativo costoso y difícil de orquestar, además de que el uso del nuevo avión Hércules de la milicia aun secreto de seguro causo conmoción entre los habitantes de Tomoeda.

—Pero no habrá ningún problema verdad.

—Ninguno, mi equipo de "limpieza" ya está en el lugar recuperando el tanque Abrams, después encubriremos la noticia argumentando un fallo en la construcción del edificio.

—Estamos muy agradecidas con su trabajo Mayor, —Tomoyo abrazo a su novia feliz— nos ha ayudado mucho con esto.

—No lo mencione señorita Daidouji, encargarse de ese bastardo fue un placer.

En ese momento un helicóptero se acercó volando a baja altitud con las escaleras desplegadas. El mayor saludo respetuosamente a las chicas al tiempo que tomaba con un brazo la escalera y levantaba el vuelo.

—¡Hoo-rrah! —exclamó el militar desde el cielo.

—Que personaje más amable

—Sí, es una bendición que haya gente que comprenda realmente las cosas, no como otros —Tomoyo enfatizo con cierto rencor la palabra "otros" — que siguen creyendo que tu verdadero amor era Syaoran.

—Tienes razón, pero ahora eso ya no será un problema ¿verdad Tomoyo? —dijo la joven castaña tomando del brazo a su novia.

—No mi cerezo, ahora vamos a casa.

—Sí, me gustaría celebrar con un gran pastel —dijo sonriendo.

—Yo preferiría celebrarlo con una ducha —Tomoyo guiño pícaramente.

Sakura se sonrojo pero aferro con mayor fuerza a Tomoyo.

FIN

Ahora si este es el último capítulo. La idea de esta toma, llego a mi hace ya mucho tiempo en un comentario hecho en mi primer fic, Mayo espero perdone la tardanza, era al final logre incluir su genial idea en un fic espero le haya gustado, y espero también le haya gustado a todos los que leyeron este fic, gracias. Gracias a quien leyó, comento y siguió este fic fue muy divertido escribirlo. Pronto tendrán nuevas noticias mías, sigue un fic de la serie YuruYuri si les gusta la serie y como escribo estén pendientes por favor.


End file.
